Captain Jack's Return
by MegKF
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness shows up at the end of the universe with The Doctor and Martha, only his story had changed a bit.


_Buffy is owned by Mutant Enemy and Torchwood is owned by BBC. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products. _

_This is a response to challenge 2657 by Methos (Hug a donor!)_

_Doctor Who Season 3 Utopia, my way._

** Captain Jack's Return**

Jack was so relieved to hear that Rose was safe. He hugged the Doctor tightly before letting go. It wasn't long before he and Martha were chatting like old friends. Before he knew it he was explaining, for the first time, how he'd ended up in Cardiff. "So there I was stranded in the year 200,100 ankle deep in Dalec dust and he goes off without me. But I had this," Jack tapped his bracelet with a clunk clunk. "I used to be a time agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel."

The Doctor seemed offended at that. His people were masters of time travel thank you very much. "Oh excuse me! That is not time travel! It's like I have a sports car and you have a space hopper."

Martha let out a sharp laugh, "Boys and their toys."

Jack glared at the Doctor, "Only it was out of power. I'd been using my ship to power it since I'd quit the time agency. Only I lost my ship, blew it up to save him."

"You were the one that almost destroyed the human race, not me!" The Doctor reminded him.

"Anyway! Time travel fell out of use sometime after I quit the agency. Apparently there were a lot of misuse. That combined with the fact that power sources had changed a great deal by the 201st century and my manipulator wasn't compatible with anything on the space station. I was stranded. That's when she showed up."

"She?" Martha asked.

"She said her name was Dawn. She was gorgeous. Tall, brunette, slim, legs that went on forever… Said I'd regret flirting with her when I knew who she was. Maybe I'm going to meet her again? She looked human, but couldn't have been, I'm guessing her species generates power or something because she glowed green for a couple of seconds and then my vortex manipulator was working again. Only I guess it wasn't completely compatible because it messed up. I was aiming for the 21st century, I figured it was the best time to find the Doctor, only I ended up 1869 and the manipulator burnt out."

"Told you.," The Doctor said without even looking at Jack.

"I had to live throughout the entire 20th century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me."

"That makes you over 100 years old," Martha said surprised.

"And looking good."

It wasn't long before The Doctor snapped at them about their chatting, talking about Rose was apparently his last limit. The friendly atmosphere between Jack and Martha ended as they took in the fact that they were at the end of the universe. They soon caught sight of a human running and ended up inside a silo where Jack and The Doctor had to discuss what had happened to make Jack a fixed point in time and space. A fact. Something that would terrify Time Lords.

_(A/N: This last part was a tad rushed, the rest of the episode is the same as canon.)_

Elsewhere at the end of the universe Dawn Summers was sitting as a table with a familiar looking captain. The planet that Chantho's species had always called home wasn't the only place where life was managing to survive at the end of the universe. In fact they were among billions of peoples living safely on a planet whose entire solar system was in a shell. Using the same technology that once kept Earth's sun from exploding for billions of year they were keeping one last star burning in the night sky, even if no one else could see it. In fact they welcomed many to their safe haven while waiting for the end to come. Only those going to Utopia didn't know of them, not willing to risk them finding this world. Dawn still got a kick out of naming the last world that could ever be, Buffy.

"You're certain?" Jack asked from his seat, his arm wrapped around the shoulders of the man sitting next to him.

"I'm certain Jack," Dawn confirmed. "In the year 200,100 I saw what Rose did to you. This universe will be your last and you can finally go to heaven."

"I still think it's weird," the man snuggled into Jack's embrace.

"What is?"

"That Jack somehow traveled back in time by three universes."

"It's not like I knew that could happen," Jack said with a sad quirk to his lips. "I had no idea that that combination of alien devices, me being born, the rift, a crack in time, and my status as a point in time could cause me to transport back before this universe and even the ones before it existed."

"You shouldn't have had to live through the universe ending a couple of times."

"No. But if I hadn't I wouldn't have met Dawn, I wouldn't have had a chance to have you back."

Ianto smiled softly. Dawn had summoned his spirit from the beyond right after sending Jack back in time. Dawn had watched Jack through his entire existence, minus the centuries he'd lived on her Earth prior to her sister dating him. Of all the people Jack had been with Ianto had been her favorite. The one who had accepted Jack at his best and worse, who had even wanted to be there whenever he'd woken up from death. Dawn had stolen his body when he'd died and replaced him with a fake body made to look just like him. Using her abilities she'd kept Ianto's body ready and waiting for when she could give Jack the best death day gifts ever. Ianto's spirit had come willingly, not being able to truly enjoy heaven because he knew Jack wouldn't be able to join him. And so, for the first time, she'd made someone truly live again.

As much as Dawn loved her sister she knew what had been between her and Jack wasn't love like with Angel or even Spike. Buffy hadn't realized how coming back to life had hurt Jack. Their relationship had ended in failure in the end, but Dawn and Jack, The Key and The Immortal, had remained friends. Which had come in handy when Dawn had discovered her own immortality.

Dawn hadn't been happy to discover she would always exist in every universe. She'd learned many thing to help her, like how to summon spirits from the beyond so she would always have the scoobies. She could still summon them in this universe that had no magic. The Key defined the universe and was apparently the cause of every 'big bang' as scientists liked to put it. Dawn had appreciated having Jack with her, even though they spent a lot of time apart, after all, trillions of years together could stress a friendship. They always came together though, especially when the end came.

"It'll be maybe another 200 years before the resources to keep this sun burning will run out," Dawn said suddenly rising from her seat.

"The world's always ending," Ianto said as Dawn placed her hand on the door to leave the little cottage the men currently called home.

"You should make the most of the time you've got," Dawn winked as she closed the door behind her.

Jack liked taking advantage of his ability to become a biped again. Dawn had done and learned a lot that day in 200,100. More than just charge the vortex manipulator. More than just raise Ianto from the dead to be like Jack so they could spend the rest of the Universe together. More than figure out how to make this Universe Jack's last. She'd learned how to give Jack, and Ianto, the ability to take any age. Her power charging the manipulator had overflowed and had slowly, over millions of years, merged with Jack to make him less and less abrasive to The Doctor, so much so that he hadn't realized that The Face of Boe was Jack. Thankfully he'd left before Jack had awoken from his death as Boe. That would have been hard to explain.

Dawn walked down the path outside the cottage and nodding at the creatures that lived in Jack's neighborhood. Buffy was a lovely world, it had few rules and welcomed any who agreed to the rules, most important were no more children, to bring them into the universe so close to it's end would be too tragic, and no violence. It worked pretty well. Dawn frowned as she thought about what rules she wanted the next universe to have. So far she'd made one where magic was the norm, where astrology really worked , and this universe with only science. She had all the time in the Universe to decide though.

**End **

REVIEWS INSPIRE ME

_I'm trying to get ideas out of my head. I never should have looked at the challenges for Doctor Who/Torchwood. I started two rough drafts for this story taking place in the year 200,100 and wasn't happy with either. Then I finally saw the episode Utopia where I decided to twist it into my idea. It still isn't exactly what I wanted, but I still like it and hope you liked it too._


End file.
